You Have Me Worrying
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: Mira has something to get off her chest


**It's been a while since I've a fic posted here. **

* * *

><p>Mira sighed as she finished putting the bandages away in the cabinet before looking over to the infirmary bed. Erza was always overexerting herself, putting herself in danger for the good of the guild, and just being all around reckless. It was ridiculous, and if Mira was being completely honest, she hated that she was patching the redhead up at the end of the day. It pained her to see one of the people she held close allowing herself to get hurt.<p>

"You should really care more about your wellbeing." Mira said, walking over to where Erza was lying and taking a seat beside the bed. "I might not be able to patch you up one day."

Erza sighed and sat up, wincing a little when she irritated one of her deeper cuts. "Thank you, Mirajane." She said quietly, glancing at her bandage clad hands.

Furrowing her brow, Mira helped Erza sit up properly, frowning slightly as she

"You certainly have a penchant for injuries." Mira said with a wry smile, gently taking Erza's bandaged hand in her own.

"They'll heal." Erza replied, glancing up at Mira, their eyes met for a moment before Erza turned away.

"It doesn't matter." Mira muttered, letting go of Erza's hand and jumping to her feet. "Just because you always heal doesn't mean you don't get injured!" She snapped, causing Erza to jump slightly and look at her.

"Miraja-" Erza was cut off when Mira continued.

"You're so stubborn sometimes, Erza!" Mira punched the wall beside her, leaving a fist sized dent right beside Erza's bed. "Can't you see that there are people her who would miss you if you were gone!?"

Erza was silent as she listened to Mira speak.

"You're such an idiot, Erza!" Mira's voice was breaking. "You mean so much to us! A-And it hurts that you don't care enough about us all to keep yourself safe! You think that just because you'll eventually heal, no one is affected by your complete and utter idiocy!"

"Mirajane." Erza said firmly, making Mira glare up at the redhead. Erza's frown deepened when she noticed the tears in Mira's eyes. "Mira," Erza turned slightly, letting her legs dangle off the bed before slowly climbing off the bed. "I-"

"Erza, you need to lie down." Mira said, her voice shaking less as she gripped Erza's biceps and moved to make her sit down. "You need rest." She sniffled, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "You're not... You're hurt."

Erza's eyes widened as she allowed Mira to push her down onto the bed. "Mira, I'm sorry." She mumbled, watching as Mira checked her bandages.

"You don't know how scared I am every time Gray or Lucy or Natsu… Sometimes even Happy has to carry you into the guild." Mira murmured, gently running her fingers over the redhead's bandages. "When they have to explain that you took on too many enemies or how you shielded them with your body… do you know what that's like?" She glanced at the deep cut that ran down Erza's cheek. "Do you know what it's like to feel so helpless? To see one of your friends put herself in grave danger without a second thought?"

"… Yes." Erza sighed, a tear forming in her left eye. "I'm so sorry, Mirajane."

Mira let out a watery chuckle and sighed. "Do you remember when we were kids? I would've been thrilled to see you in here."

"But now…?"

"Now that I've seen it… I think I'd only be happy if I were the one who sent you here."

Erza let out a small laugh. "We can have a rematch when I'm healed."

"I don't want a rematch." Mira said, taking Erza's bandaged hand in her own. "I want you to keep yourself safe."

"I can't promise that." Erza mumbled, watching as Mira's face fell. "I can't promise that I'll never get hurt again." Her voice was quiet. "As long as I go on jobs and work at the guild, I'm putting myself in danger. That cannot be helped."

Mira sighed and looked at Erza, deep down she knew the redhead was right. It just hurt to admit that.

"But there is one thing I can do…" Mira looked up, her face hopeful. "I can be more careful. I can try not to take on groups of enemies on my own."

"Natsu will like the extra exercise." Mira let out a watery chuckle.

"He certainly will." Erza smiled, letting her head fall back onto the pillow.

They were silent for a few moments before Mira spoke up. "I'm sorry that I shouted at you…"

"It's alright." Erza replied calmly, turning her head and looking at Mira. "I deserved it. It was definitely a shock though… No one's ever yelled at me like that before. And certainly not about this. I needed that. Thank you, Mirajane."

Mira smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to be of service."

Their eyes met and Erza smiled before looking back up the ceiling and closing her eyes. Mira glanced out the window, trying to ignore the blush that formed on her cheeks. A frown spread over her features as she stood, letting go of Erza's hand in the process.

Mira crossed her arms and walked to the window, leaning against the wall by the window and gazing at the city below. Her brow furrowed and she sighed, looking over to the other woman. Erza's eyes were closed now and her breathing was slow and steady, a smile formed on Mira's face as she watched Erza sleep for a moment.

She'd never tell Erza about how she felt, it would only end in heartbreak. The smile faded as she considered telling Erza. Telling her everything, from the crush she had harbored when they were children to the now crippling feelings of unrequited love. Mira was glad that Erza at least had the decency to be completely and utterly oblivious when it came to feelings, both others' and her own.

"I love you, Erza." Mira whispered, watching Erza closely as she spoke. "I've loved you for a while now."

Erza didn't stir, her face remained peaceful.

"I wish you knew how I felt." Mira sighed, pushing off the wall and walking toward the door. She didn't have all day to babysit Erza after all.

She stepped into the main area of the guild and narrowly dodged a beer bottle that came flying at her. As soon as the bottle shattered against the wall, Mira's frown was replaced with the bright smile that everyone in the guild knew and loved. Watching everyone in the guild fight like children was certainly entertaining, especially when they neglect to use their magic for the first few minutes and end up attacking each other with their bare fists.

"Tell me Mira, how is Erza doing?" Makarov asked, hopping out from behind the bar.

"She'll be fine, Master." Mira replied cheerily. "She's resting now."

"I heard you shouting in the other room. Care to explain?"

Mira's smile faltered. "I… It was nothing."

Makarov hummed and nodded before turning away. "If you say so. Though I'm not sure if your lecture will be taken to heart. She certainly is reckless… despite what she'd like the other's to believe."

"She certainly is."


End file.
